1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a manufacturing method of an electronic component configured by connecting a circuit component such as a flexible wiring substrate to a substrate, this electronic component, and a manufacturing apparatus of the electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic component configured by connecting a circuit component such as a flexible wiring substrate to a substrate is used as a component of an electronic device such as a portable terminal. A method for connecting the circuit component to the substrate includes, for example, a method (see Patent Reference 1, for instance) for soldering mutual connection leads respectively formed in a rigid substrate and a flexible substrate as the circuit component, or a method (see Patent References 2, 3, for instance) for bonding the circuit component to the substrate using an adhesive such as a thermosetting resin. In the case of handling of the electronic component with such a configuration, for example, work of incorporation into the electronic device, an external force acts on a connection between the circuit component and the substrate, and trouble of poor connection tends to occur. Particularly, in the case of involving work of an operation form of twisting the circuit component, the external force is concentrated at the end of the connection, with the result that a serious defect in which the electronic component itself is disabled, for example, peeling from the end of the connection may occur.
In order to prevent the occurrence of such a defect in a product, various measures to reinforce the connection between the circuit component and the substrate are taken conventionally. For example, a related art illustrated in Patent Reference 1 is constructed so as to provide the vicinity of both sides pinching a solder connection with a fastening part for fastening the flexible substrate to the rigid substrate with the fastening part extending through the substrates in a thickness direction. Also, another related art illustrated in Patent Reference 2 is constructed so that an anisotropic conductive material is projected to an upper surface through a hole bored in a flexible substrate as the circuit component and this anisotropic conductive material is cured in a rivet head shape to thereby form a connection reinforced structure. Further, a still another related art illustrated in Patent Reference 3 is constructed so as to improve a joining effect by setting a region of application of anisotropic conductive paste so that the anisotropic conductive paste surrounds the edge of a flexible substrate from the periphery in a mounting region in which the flexible substrate as the circuit component overlaps with a printed wiring substrate.
Patent Reference 1 is JP-A-8-116145, Patent Reference 2 is JP-A-2009-157186, and Patent Reference 3 is JP-A-2014-220363.